¿THE END?
by Anzu Brief
Summary: ¿Me perseguirás? Le había preguntado; ¿Ha donde quiera que ahora vaya? Y él le había dado su respuesta. En el cielo o el infierno, en esta vida o en la otra, seguiré persiguiéndote, Sasuke. Aunque que tenga que retar a los mismos dioses para encontrarte.


Ahí estaban, completando el ciclo de su destino, dos relámpagos rugiendo y descargando todo su poder en el cielo. Azul versus naranja, rasengan contra chidori, amigo frente amigo... por última vez. Nunca, en toda la historia ninja, se hablaría de un enfrentamiento semejante. En todo su esplendor, la batalla deslucía a la que una vez ya habían librado sus antepasados, en el Valle del Fin.

No había llantos, ni mensajes, ni súplicas... Con todo lo que amaba perdido, Naruto se disponía a morir y a llevarse a su adversario consigo. Pero en ocasiones las cosas no salen como un desearía, y las personas, incluso aquellas que mejor conocemos, hacen algo que nos sorprende... y que nos lleva a comenzar desde el principio.

xXxXxXx

- ¿Por qué? – Naruto se hincaba de rodillas ante la figura moribunda, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, y exigía una explicación a aquel que lo había significado todo –¿Por qué, Sasuke? – no era un por qué general, se refería a algo muy concreto –. ¿Por qué detuviste tu ataque? ¿¡Por qué tuviste que dejar que te matara!

Sasuke se las arregló para sonreír de lado a pesar de que cada mínimo movimiento de sus músculos le suponía un tormento eterno. Era lo último que le debía, ¿no?

- Yo soy sólo un vengador, dobe – respondió débilmente, no sin un deje de ironía –, y ya no me queda nada que vengar. Ya no me queda nada... – sus ojos se desenfocaron un instante, pero después volvió a clavarlos en las dos fuentes de azul intenso que lo miraban con una mezcla de pesar e ira –. Simplemente... preferí que fueses tú quien lo hiciera.

Naruto sintió como su corazón se revelaba ante esas palabras.

- ¿Nada? – repitió con voz queda –. ¿Nada? ¡Maldita sea, bastardo! Después de tanto tiempo, ¿¡sigo siendo un nada en tu vida!

El moreno tenía preparada su respuesta, pues sabía cuales iban a ser las palabras de Naruto antes de que éste mismo las eligiera. Pero un ataque de tos le impidió contestar.

- ¡Sasuke! – Naruto se inclinó con desesperación hacía él olvidando todo su enfadado –. Aun no es tarde. Podemos desinfectar la herida. Podemos vendarla. Todavía podemos...

El otro lo interrumpió.

- Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad, usuratonkachi? – Sasuke no pudo evitar la pequeña pizca de admiración que destilaba su voz –. Pero si es tarde. Después de todo, siempre supimos que acabaría así... Era... nuestro destino.

El rubio se inclino hacía él con violencia, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Yo nunca creí en ese destino! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca! – su aliento golpeó el rostro de su compañero, y éste se permitió a sí mismo perderse en dicha sensación por unos instantes –. Yo sólo creía... creía... en el destino que pudiésemos formar nosotros juntos...

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír, pero sólo logró una mueca triste y resignada en esta ocasión. A veces Naruto era tan ingenuo, incluso después de que él le robara toda inocencia.

- Pero siempre fue demasiado tarde para eso... – replicó –, desde antes de que empezaras a perseguirme. Yo... – se le cortó la voz entre ahogos; el oxígeno expiraba en sus pulmones. Pero todavía necesitaba un poco más tiempo, un poco... – Naruto – pronunció su nombre por primera vez en aquel encuentro, y al borde de la muerte éste contrajo un matiz especial, único... como si simplemente pudiese alcanzar feliz a base de repetirlo. Tal vez por eso lo pronunció una segunda vez –. Naruto. ¿Seguirás persiguiéndome, allá donde quiera que vaya ahora?

_ ¿Perseguirle?_ Esta vez fue el rubio quien hundió sus labios en una sonrisa amarga y abatida. Perseguirle. ¿Acaso no había sido esa su única dedicación durante toda su vida adulta? Desde que él se marchó de la aldea...

¿Y que le había aportado? ¿Qué le había aportado además de dolor, muerte, y destrucción?

Ya nunca sería Hokage, pues él había destruido la villa. Ya nunca vería de nuevo a sus amigos, pues él los había matado a todos. Ya nunca sería capaz de enamorarse, ser padre, y formar una familia... pues él le había robado el corazón, lo había devorado y se había negado a devolverlo.

_¿Perseguirle?_

- Si – respondió con mortífera sinceridad –. En el cielo o el infierno, en esta vida o en la otra, seguiré persiguiéndote, Sasuke. Aunque que tenga que retar a los mismísimos dioses para encontrarte.

- Bien – fue lo único que él, con los párpados ya cubiertos, alcanzó a responder. Pero en su interior una carga se había desechó. Ahora, con esa promesa, podía ir a descansar en paz. Únicamente... – Naruto... – lo llamó una vez más. Y con un supremo esfuerzo se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos para llevarse consigo el efulgente azul de su mirada al reino de la muerte –. Tú nunca fuiste nada, Naruto. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando debiste haberlo sido. Si... – tosió, pero se esforzó por seguir adelante –. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... si mi alma no hubiese estado rota y mente desecha... yo... también... Me hubiese gustado crear ese destino, para los dos...

Sin creérselo, Naruto lo escuchó decir las palabras que nunca creyó que diría – aquellas en las que él lo reconocía –; las palabras por las que gustosamente habría entregado su vida – aquellas en las que él le abría su alma –; las palabras que hacían que todo, el sacrificio, la muerte, el dolor, la perdida de sus sueños... todo cobrara sentido – aquellas en las que él admitía su amor.

¿Pero de qué servían las palabras, ahora que él se extinguía? ¿Acaso no podía el cruel destino entregarle algo más? ¿Unos segundos más...? ¿Unos instantes más...? ¿Una oportunidad más...?

- Sasuke... – sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre entre sollozos. El conocimiento de que iba a perderlo, perderlo, justo ahora que por fin lo tenía, le impedía respirar.

Sasuke sintió su sufrimiento, la desesperación que él había causado aunque en esta ocasión no fuera esa su intención, y también percibió como los restos de vida se escapaban de su cuerpo. Y entonces, al borde de la muerte, sólo por una vez, por una primera y última vez... decidió pronunciar las palabras que nunca creyó que diría.

- Naruto... bésame...

Le hubiese gustado hacerlo él, ser él quien juntara sus labios y bebiera de la maravillosa miel que estos le ofrecían; pero con las escasas energías que le quedaban apenas pudo corresponder débilmente la caricia de labios que un desesperado y roto Naruto le ofreció en respuesta. Aún así, durante ese fugaz instante, sintió que después de muchos años comprendía al fin aquello que tantos denominaban felicidad, y que había merecido la pena estar vivo.

Su impotencia ante la inminente muerte del ser que amaba era tal, que Naruto ni siquiera trató de racionalizar su petición, simplemente se entregó a ella como si durante todo ese tiempo sólo hubiera esperado su permiso.

Rozó aquellos labios tersos, fríos y sorprendentemente dulces, aún al borde de la muerte, y cientos de memorias que habían compartido juntos inundaron su mente. El recuerdo de otro beso, tan lejano... aquel que había creído un sueño tras una pelea igual a esta con opuestos resultados.

Sintió el deseo, la desesperación, la evidencia. Y todavía lo sintió aún más cuando Sasuke empleó sus últimas energías para corresponderle, para unir sus lenguas en un movimiento único, para grabar su aura en su espíritu y que éste pudiera reconocerlo incluso más allá de la muerte.

El calor de ese beso era tal que su corazón estalló en pedazos, llevándose su autocontrol hecho añicos. Sus manos acogieron el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos se cerraron, y su boca se entregó por completo a sus sensaciones. Lamía, mordía, chupaba, poseía... necesitaba grabarlo a fuego en su alma. Necesitaba... Necesitaba a...  
_  
Sasuke._

_Sasuke..._

_¡Sasuke!_

Pero él, que había dejado de corresponder los últimos instantes de su beso, tampoco respondía ahora.

_Sasuke_.

Y Naruto comprendió, mientras la agonía más pura desgarraba su pecho, que ya nunca volvería verle...

_Sasuke_.

A escucharle...

_Sasuke_.

A besar sus labios...

_ Sasuke._

A admirar su sonrisa...

Por que se había ido. Al final, lejos de su vida. A un lugar que, por mucho que hubiera jurado, nunca podría alcanzarle.

xXxXxXx

X

x

X

x

X

x

X

xXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha tenía una buena vida. Hoy iniciaba la universidad y daría el discurso de bienvenida, pues sus notas habían sido siempre las mejores. El dinero tampoco era un problema. Mientras terminaba de abrocharse el nuevo uniforme frente al espejo, escuchó a su hermano acercándose con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja; pero al verlo, Itachi cortó la llamada y caminó hasta él sonriendo orgulloso.

- Mi estúpido hermano menor todo un universitario. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – sonrió burlonamente –. Parece que fue ayer cuando recorrías la casa en pañales.

El menor rechazó la burla con un gesto obsceno a través del espejo.

- Que te den, Itachi.

Itachi estalló en carcajadas, pero después se puso serio.

- Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke. Mamá estaría orgullosa.

Su hermano evitó responder, y su rostro adquirió ese matiz inexpresivo que se revelaba siempre al tocar los temas más sentimentales. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

- ¿Vendrás a cenar?

El mayor frunció el ceño.

- Tengo una merienda importante con la compañía CEEO, pero intentaré que no se alargue demasiado.

Sasuke sabía que a pesar de su reticencia, su hermano no se perdería esa noche por nada del mundo. Le gustaba estar presente en los "momentos importantes" como los llamaba, y su primer día en la universidad calificaba fácilmente como uno de ellos. Ya había tenido que luchar bastante porque lo dejara conducir sólo hasta el campús.

- Preparé repollo con onigiri para la cena.

Itachi sonrió ante la mención de su comida favorita y se acercó más a él.

A pesar de las pesadillas que él mismo todavía sufría, se alegraba de que Sasuke fuera demasiado pequeño para recordar esa noche, cuando su padre y su madre habían sido asesinados como vendeta por otra importante familia de yakuzas japoneses. Escondido bajo la cama y callando los gritos de su hermano con su mano por orden de su madre, Itachi se prometió a sí mismo que siempre cuidaría de él. Era todo lo que le quedaba. Se tendrían el uno al otro.

- Procura no retrasarte – golpeó suavemente su frente como siempre solía hacer para molestarle –, hermanito.

Sasuke bufó pero consistió el gesto con parquedad. Era su código secreto. La forma que su hermano tenía de decirle que le quería, sin herir su orgullo y rebasar su intimidad. Era algo natural. Algo que siempre había sido.

El trafico era insoportable aquella mañana, como descubrió al salir a la avenida. De haberlo sabido, habría cogido el metro. De todas formas, le sobraba tiempo. No podía ser eso lo que le mantenía tan impaciente. Era el día. El calor; el sol; aquella sensación... Su sueño.

El joven sabía que su madre y su padre habían muerto cuando él tenía tres meses de edad. Tal vez por tratarse de una edad tan temprana nunca los había echado de menos. Itachi hablaba de su madre a veces, pero para él, su hermano era todo lo que necesitaba. Siempre lo había sido.

Y sin embargo... aquellos cabellos rubios, aquellos ojos de azul tan brillante... el más puro que nunca hubiese contemplado. No podían ser reales. No pertenecía a alguien que él hubiera conocido nunca. Pero allí estaban, torturándolo... resaltando el vacío...

A veces, en sus sueños, soñaba que los alcanzaba... Los ojos y el caballo se transformaban en un joven de aproximadamente su edad... y después aparecían sus labios... Y entonces, sólo entonces, Sasuke se sentía completo... verdaderamente cubierto de paz.

Era tan irritante.

Aparcó el coche con exquisito cuidado en la plaza que había alquilado; después de lo que había costado Itachi lo asesinaría si lo rayaba el primer día. Cogió el maletín, se aseguró de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente colocado a través del retrovisor, tomó el mapa del campús y se dirigió a su clase.

El profesor acaba de entrar en el aula cuando él dobló la esquina del pasillo. Maldijo una vez más a su suerte. Se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a tocar educadamente, y comenzó a girar el picaporte cuando una respiración torpemente agitada lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! ...ttebayo! Por favor... ¡No entres aún!

Sasuke se detuvo a tiempo para ver como un veloz borrón de color naranja se dirigía hacía él resollando, claramente aterrado por entrar el último en su primer día de clases. Resopló. Hay que ser patético.

Pero el ser patético debía ser todavía más patético de lo que pensaba, porque su carrera no se detuvo poco antes de llegar a su altura, como sería prudente; sino que continuó corriendo hasta percatarse de que no ya podía frenar, y Sasuke tuvo que moverse rápidamente a un lado para evitar ser derribado.

- Ten más cuidado, dobe – critico enfadado.

- ¿A quién dobe, bastardo? – lo encaró el otro, que había caído al suelo pero se incorporó inmediatamente tras el insulto, dispuesto a pelear.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas. ¿Quién se creía ese cretino? ¿Primero chocaba con él y luego lo insultaba? Probablemente no conocía su apellido. Enfadado, se giró para enfrentarlo...

Pero su cerebro quedó paralizado antes de poder actuar.

Sus ojos conectaron, azul frente a negro una nueva vez.

_ Sasuke._

_Sasuke..._

_Naruto..._

Y sus almas lo recordaron todo.

** ¿THE END?**


End file.
